RWBY Wikia Letters of Condolenses
by Shadow1176
Summary: The RWBY Wiki Chat Room came together to write our letters of condolences to the staff at Roosterteeth, and Monty's family.


Dear Rooster Teeth and the Family of Monty Oum,

We, the RWBY Wiki, would like to say that Monty was a magnificent man and an inspiration to us all, his creations always awe inspiring and wonderful to bear witness to. He's done so much for us, bringing together people from all over the world into communities, on Reddit, on facebook, on Twitter, and our Wiki. The RWBY Wiki. We've all met each other now, and formed relations with everyone, because he created RWBY. He, brought us all together, and we can't thank you enough.

Here are some special users that would like to describe how much Monty meant to them:

Jon the Rocket Knight:

When I was in middle school, I started watching Rooster Teeth. I loved the company and was obsessed, but when Monty came into the picture with not only the latest seasons of Red vs Blue, but RWBY, I went ballistic. I loved the show with all of my heart. This was also around the time school started stressing me out. I needed an escape route. Then came in Monty's RWBY "Red" Trailer. I had found my way to escape reality and join the world of fairytale. After the 1st Volume ended, I could not wait for the next one. I waited day after day, looking to see if there was something new. This show kept me looking forward to the future and kept my self-esteem high. I know I am not good at writing this, but please at least get this message: Thanks to Monty Oum, I managed to keep pushing on through this war front known as life.

Armydude206:

I was about 15 years old when I saw the first RWBY Red Trailer, seeing that trailer I was amazed that this man named Monty Oum made such an awesome animation, because I saw that trailer and I was then motivated on to create my own anime with my own universe, characters and more. But when the White Trailer came out everything changed. I saw a fresh new community dedicated to this one show, you know... I saw comics, fan art, and fanfictions everywhere, and I could tell a community was being born. And I could tell the community wanted more and I was introduced to the RWBY Wiki where I met all of these amazing people who were a huge fan of this one animated series. And I loved talking to each of those people on the Wiki Chat Room during summer break and during the school year, friendships were made in those weeks and months. And since those days of looking at others people's original characters I decided to make my own anime so that people could enjoy it and get inspired and influenced by the anime. But RWBY has showed us that a simple idea could lead to big things. Monty Oum was a man who not only created something awesome to watch when we got home from school but inspiring us all and showing us that we should never stop dreaming even though its hard. I personally want to thank Monty Oum for all that he's done and I hope his legacy lives on for a long time. Even though I never met Monty Oum at RTX, I am still grateful for all of the things he has done for the community :)

Anonymous:

My dream because of Monty is to one day join Rooster Teeth Productions to create something unique and give people smiles and laughs through Youtube videos to help them brighten up their day when their hearts feel sour, and to also express my ideas that I have to share also and to never stop giving those smiles, laughs, and memories for a long time and to also create an epic anime like RWBY.

Thank you Monty Oum RIP.

"It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work." - Abraham Lincoln

Dea4thgun_UAS:

I've seen Red vs Blue since season 1 came out, even as it evolved into what I believe is a comedic masterpiece, it had a story. That story was influenced by Monty Oum, in his individuality and creative spirit I believe I have found my own and am thus inspired to further my interest in animation and drawing. It was September, the day was nice and I was on my way to my first football game (Where I actually played), I remember a feeling of anxiety in me as I started lining up with an offensive lineman. We won that game but it felt hollow, even though I won my first game! I should have been ecstatic! My friend saw me and recommended iFunny, Through iFunny I found people who shared my interest in the graphic arts, and eventually I found RWBY. When I saw the first episode I fell in love with the anime, great characters and story. Then I took another leap, I went onto the RWBY Wikia. I hesitantly joined the chat and was greeted by a friendly Moderator named Nappa and many others. Over time I talked to these people and learned that there are people exactly like you no matter how individual your life is, there will always be someone to share it with. Monty Oum, your son, friend and co worker has shown me these wonderful people I am proud to call friends and for that I cannot express nearly enough gratitude to you.

"Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total, of all those acts that will be written in the history of this generation." - Robert Kennedy

While I didn't know him personally all of his quotes and attitudes have inspired me, a 14 year old to work hard on everything so that I may follow in Monty's footsteps to achieve a sort of personal nirvana. Again I thank everyone who made Monty into the splendid man we know him for today and every other to come. -Josh Clay alias: De4thgun_UAS

dilydaly123:

He was an inspiration to us all, a flame that burned brighter than the stars in the sky, yet he was gone too fast, like a shooting star. I have never met him, but he has shaped me in so much ways, and I could feel his love and determination through the work that he makes.

His videos and scenes often blew my mind about how cool they were, or how different he made combat seem, and watching these over and over made me realize that this man is able to do this because he has such a love for what he does. It is because he loves his work that his work is so amazing and wonderful. For 5 years, I let this realization sink in.

Because of this man that I have never met, I am now a sophomore in college, pursuing a film major. Because of his giant ideology of hard work and non-stop movement, I have been able to overcome many different and difficult hardships in this life. I was, and still am a lazy, lazy person, but the thing that Monty did change about me is my life's purpose. He had shown me something cool, something different and uniquely his own, something that, while many people have tried to replicate, none could ever get completely right.

There is nothing that can ever replicate or replace him, but I feel that is not what he would even want. Again, having never even met him, I feel that he would want us to challenge his work, to keep trying and trying to better it, because if anything, he loved his medium and its development and encouragement of others creativity. He seemed like the kind of guy that when faced with a tough challenge, would just overcome it with sheer will and perseverance. A great outlook for a great man.

That is why, in the spirit of the great Oum, I am going to stop writing this letter and get back to work.

Best regards, dilydaly123

KnigtmareS-C075:

At the passing of Monty Oum, my mind is empty of words, all that is left is the picture of a cliffside grave at sundown surrounded by the cast of RWBY crying, Ren not counted among them as his weapon known as the StormFlower lies on the tombstone. As his friends look onwards as two birds fly into the sunset they know that they will keep moving forward. R.I.P. Monty Oum

Ahpolki Inika:

I'll admit that never really knew about Monty, only his work. After learning of him a month or two ago, though, I can safely say that he has won my utmost respect and sympathies. He is an artist, and as someone who's looking into the creative side of humanity, he's kinda been an influence on me.

His animations in Red Vs Blue and his work on RWBY speak volumes about his creative mind. Heck, he's one of a kind in this era. Weapons with multiple modes, a magitech world of mystery and adventure… There's nothing like this. While I am saddened by his passing, I know that his legacy will live on.

He wanted everybody to be creative, and there are countless ways to be so. It doesn't matter whether you're a painter, a modeler, a musician, a writer, or whatever. And looking at this page, I can safely say that everyone will follow his advice.

Yuki Burrito Izumi:

Monty was a great animator. His works cheered me up when I was depressed and had the fear of death in my mind. He was the reason why I started going on the RWBY Wiki (which eventually led to me accidentally getting in chat.) Without him, I wouldn't have met these wonderful friends I have now.

Shepard "Scout" Cousland:

Dear Monty, I am truly sorry that I did not get to meet you, nor did I see your acts from the moment they began. I regret this, and I share the grief that so many others have now experienced. We can honor your memory through our actions, and indeed, you proved that nothing is impossible when a person puts their mind to it, something that has helped me turn my life around. To that end, I thank you for being put here to do what you did, and I hope that one day, you will be reunited with Sheena. Goodbye.

Ushio-Dango-Kirby-chan:

Mr. Oum, your determination and willpower was amazing. I was shocked to hear about how hard you worked at RWBY, Red vs Blue, and others; I was absolutely stunned upon hearing about your death. I regret that you cannot continue your dream, but I will say that your dream was, and still is, very beautiful and inspiring to me. Lie Ren was, and still is, and will always be, my favorite RWBY character. You did a wonderful job with Ren, Nora, the others... Everything that you did was so breathtaking by the realization of how hard you have worked. May you rest in peace. ~Ushio-Dango-Kirby-chan

Cbonde101:

Monty was the king of optimism. He followed his dreams, transcending the boundaries of college education without even receiving one. His words could cheer you up more than anyone else's words could even make you laugh. His skill in animation was only exceeded by his mountainous charisma, which will echo beyond his death.

Death does not flood me in endless tears

And words of sorrow fall deaf on my ears.

But only for the reason that they are in a better place

He would not want tears to roll down your face.

His greatness will echo endlessly

Throughout the valley of time.

His words will constantly ignite such glee

Pushing us closer to our prime.

Cry, cry, as much as you need

But do not forget to heed...

That if you believe, you shall surely succeed

So please, continue to endlessly move forward.

Spartacus400:

I may not have been part of the wiki for long, but the moment I first saw the Red Trailer, I fell in love with everything that is RWBY. Losing Monty hurts more than any loss I've ever suffered, even though I never knew him. While I may not have known him personally, his work with his brainchild, RWBY has earned him, his friends, and his family my utmost sympathy for their loss. The world lost a creative genius today. I hope you're up there kicking some ass on the great DDR machine in the sky. R.I.P. Monty Oum, Thus Kindly You Scatter

Craxuan (Zolnir):

Monty, in the past I have frequented your blog a few times, and read your heartfelt post on life when your mother has passed away. It remains in my heart to be one of those beautiful things that can never be replicated or replaced, and writing is not even your best skill. For so long I have written and written, never able to truly clarify those unspoken feelings in my heart about many things, and you manage to do it in one post. Dead Fantasy was the main reason I was so excited about your animation, and it opened my eyes to possibilities that I've never even thought of in my entire life. But perhaps it is that blog post that kept me being such a dedicated fan, despite your hiatus on Dead Fantasy and disappearance from public for nearly two years. It really is just that one day when I was surfing the Internet, suddenly thought of you, which eventually led me to seeking you out and found the RWBY Trailers. I was so happy at the time, I can still remember that moment clearly.

I'm so young. I'm only 24, and I've only seen 1 genius writer whom I truly admire, passed away at the ripe age of 41, leaving behind a legendary series so close to completion (Familiar Zero), but will never be done. I have had that strange feeling then, that with the unbelievable fire you strike in people's hearts, that you might be another person to... go, just like him, simply because you are too brilliant and that you burned too bright. Of course, that's just a bullshit feeling. For countless of times I feel that I may die as soon as tomorrow too, but I'm still here today.

But... you really are gone, now. When Burnie revealed such a grim statement, I already knew that whatever state you were in, it couldn't be good. I refrain from putting anything dire to statement because the situation seemed nothing but... I was still naive, however. I thought that you'd be in a bad enough condition that we wouldn't hear anything about you for a month and settled for the long run, so imagine my shock when I woke up in the morning, surfing Pixiv and Deviantart for RWBY fanarts as usual... to find this. It was nothing like I had imagine, it was just a simple allergic reaction. And yet…

I remember telling my friends from an articled from a few years ago, about allergic reactions being more dangerous than they seem, and has killed people a lot more times than other more well-known conditions. That people lack awareness of this (unless they're allergic themselves) is because writing that people died from peanut butter jam is infinitely less newsworthy than say, a car accident. Perhaps in a sense, I am glad that you died not because of your own neglect - that you did watch your health, and did not let your passion backfire - and perhaps, in my own selfish opinion, an allergic reaction is a superficially more dignified way to pass away than a horrible car accident. But all the same, I wish you hadn't... passed.

Ironically, I may have cried far terribly for your death than I ever did for my grandma, for as I grow up our once strong bond fade away with age, and my admiration and feelings for you and your works remains strong. It did not matter. You should not have gone. You should have persevered. You're the only person I've known, even among workaholics, to put every moment in his life constantly doing the things he love, never relenting, and I am but a lazy failure who cannot even be bothered to put effort on things he dislikes (like work), and even then the breaks I take are far too frequent. Maybe that's why I admire you so much. Maybe that's why I love you so much. RWBY wasn't really a sterling series to be objective, but I know in my heart that somehow, it is a series I will follow to the end.

And it really is the end, of Monty Oum's RWBY. His children will live on either as shadows of reminiscence, or may even evolve into greater and better things, and with RT's workforce being one of the greatest and most dedicated I've ever seen, I have no doubt that they will match or even surpass your light given enough time in the future. After all, 'the only thing that's stopping people from making cool things is time', right?

So... yes. I guess it's time. I've never planned to stop writing, one of the few passions I have left in this world, and I don't plan to stop either after your passing. I may be a terrible person, but at least there are still some promises I can and will keep. You and I have never met each other in real life, and I've known you only through your works, live streams, interviews and podcast - maybe you've even read some of my works, although of course, I will never know. To you, I may just be another faceless fan like those ironic silhouettes in Volume 1, or infinite clones in Volume 2. But all the same, it is a promise I will keep, for you who can no longer keep yours.

I've always thought some of these lines are cheesy and embarrassing, but I see now that they are truly heartfelt, and only people who have truly experienced loss by death can understand. I won't say goodbye, but I will say see you again, Monty Oum. When my time comes, I will be expecting to see a mountain of legacy up there that will put everyone of the living to shame.

Shadow1176:

I just wanted to say thank you, to Monty, to you all, to everyone. RWBY for me has been something that I've enjoyed to no end, ever since I was first introduced to it after episode 2 came out. RWBY has brought together the community of the RWBY Wiki Chat as well, and for that, I can't thank you enough, because you all have given me a family. This family, filled with so many different people, so many different personalities, so many different minds. It's thanks to you guys that my inspiration for writing flared once again, you who created so much in so little time. You who inspired a world of people to immerse themselves into the world of RWBY.

Monty was the one who has inspired me to continue writing, to continue creating, to continue upon the path of life that I've chosen. For my new stories have only come about because he inspired me, Monty. And because of that, I'll keep writing. In his honor, I won't give up on writing, on creating, on everything.

Though my words may offer little comfort, I wanted to say something to everyone.

To the staff of Roosterteeth:

Though I may not have known Monty, he's always been an inspiration. His work allowed me to do so much, and I can't thank you all enough for being with him for so long.

To his family and wife:

I cannot claim to feel the same sorrow as you, for I never knew such a wonderful man that well. But from what I do know, he was an incredible person. Someone who embraced their dreams, someone who always worked hard, someone who never let go of their goals, someone who always seized each day with unwavering determination and drive, and someone who wouldn't let life bog him down. His drive is the epitome of human spirit, and as his family, you were there for him for so long, and I wanted to thank you as well.

The legacy that he's left behind is enormous, but it's up to us to see to it that we work towards that legacy. To ensure that his memory is not forgotten. To ensure that the name Monty Oum shall live on forever. To ensure that his name shall go down in history to be never forgotten.

Thank you, and farewell. At least for now, until we see you again. Rest in Peace, for you've most certainly earned it.

WarrenWitch:

I've followed Monty since my freshman year of highschool and I would have to say that he inspired me to be an animator. If not professionally, just for my own personal time. He opened up another avenue to express myself and I am very grateful that a soul like him was able to do so. Not only did he have great talent, but he also had a pure heart and I only wish he had more time on this earth to show more people that. But, he touched many hearts already so thank God for that. He had great advice, was a great dancer, and a fantastic human being. So thank you Mr. Oum, for inspiring many, and just being yourself. Bless you and your loved ones. Remnants of who you are will always be with us. Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

CallmeNappa:

To a hard worker. One who placed his fans over himself, his dedication to his work is unmatched and more or less, I can related to his work ethics. Work then nap. Well… he earned a nice rest. Not out of any disrespect, but he honestly did deserve a break. Sleep my friend. Your dreams have come to a reality. Now rest my friend. For your dreams have spread to many, inspired plenty, and allowed me to meet new friends. Friends I can call family. Friends that I am honored to have met. Now rest my friend… for you will stay in our hearts and minds, for all of our days...

Flashfire212:

I met Monty after the Animation panel he did in Melbourne. We exchanged a few words, he signed a poster for me, and I think I had a photo taken with him. And yet that one, brief brush with him was enough to have a lasting influence on my life. I'd been a fan of his for years. He inspired me to focus more on my creative ideas in music, writing, cosplay and other such fields. I created my first RWBY cosplay last year, but I still remember what I said to him, a week or two after the finale of RWBY Volume 1: "I want to try to cosplay Sun Wukong." And then his reply: "I think you'll do it justice, I'd like to see a picture." My Sun costume is in production, and I plan to have the staff engraved in his memory. To all those who knew him better than I, his family, colleagues and his wife, I offer my heartfelt condolences, and also provide a little hint as to things to come: There's rumors of an Australian tribute to him, in a format we think he'll enjoy.

He will be with us all, for All Our Days. Rest in peace, you inspirational legend.

Kristine Nadetta:

I've always been a big fan of Monty. He seemed like a cool, smart guy with one of the best jobs anyone could hope for. His animation and writing have always been so inspiring to me, the way he crafted the world of RWBY, its characters, its countries, and very importantly, those beautiful weapons that were more like a form of art than a form of warfare. It was so exciting to see improvements in the show as time went on, be it graphics, story, setting.

Now, I still have to acknowledge Monty didn't do this alone… he had amazing guys helping him, backing him up the whole time. Kerry and Miles to name two. And my heart goes out to all of them, all of his friends, who have had to deal with this loss more personally.

Monty certainly isn't going to be forgotten anytime soon, and hopefully never forgotten at all. His works inspired an insane surge of creativity in so many people, and that inspiration will hopefully continue for a long time.

To Monty - We'll miss you.

To his friends and family - We're sorry.

J80Kar:

I remember my friends giving me a link to the Haloid video about 6 years ago. At first I thought it was just going to be some parody video, but boy was I wrong. I really wanted to meet the very creator of this fantastic choreographed fight sequence, of course at the time I didn't have the money or means to go to a convention. Soon after I got links to another series of fight sequences known as Dead Fantasy; I literally fell in love with the series. From that point on, I became a big fan of Monty's.

Over the course of watching Red vs Blue since its popularity, I wanted to see something new that could be done with the series. Sure enough I got my chance when I went to Pax East 2010, that one scene where Sarge and Wash were talking and out of nowhere a warthog suddenly bursted through the wall and ran over a beloved RvB character. Of course I was shocked at was going on, but after that scene a familiar name was spoken onstage. "Monty Oum." I would've never thought that an animator of that magnitude would partner up with RoosterTeeth.

As the season of Red vs Blue progressed, I was completely impressed at Monty's work flow, ethic, and overall personality that has brought onto the company. After the completion of RvB Season 10, a trailer played after the end credits. At first I thought it was some ad, but after seeing the words "created by Monty Oum" I'd knew it was going to be something spectacular. Of course, I was at a loss for words...RWBY.

With a new hype for RWBY, I prepped myself for what I would expect in this new series of his. And boy in the premiere and the episodes that followed, I instantly loved the characters, the weapons, and world.

Monty can't be described in a certain amount of words, but we all would love to remember him on how he lived and his interactions in the RoosterTeeth community. Always wanting to work, improving his skills constantly, and devoted to his fanbase. He's inspired an entire community to be creative and find ways to continue improving ourselves.

Today a great flame has been extinguished, but the heat from the flame will continue to burn within all of us. Rest easy Monty, you earned it after your hard years of work and inspiring others.

To Monty- We'll miss you, and you'll live on.

To his family- We're sorry for you loss.

To RoosterTeeth- Continue to live on the legacy of Monty.

O.B. Carson:

I didn't know what to think when I heard Monty had died. In all honesty I didn't want to believe it, I wanted it all to be a cruel joke. Because Monty Oum was just a huge source of inspiration for me.

I loved RWBY the minute I saw the "Red" Trailer. I was excited for the "White" Wrailer, enjoyed "Yellow" and "Black". Savored the episodes of Volumes 1 and 2. I even enjoyed those smaller videos contributing to the world building of the whole thing. It was just all so interesting and I wanted to know more, about Remnant, Atlas, Beacon, all of that. Its colorful art style, its smooth animation, all those interesting characters and breathtaking backgrounds, and the well-crafted lore behind it all.

The making of such a world was hugely influential. I realized, "I want to do that too. I want to make a world of my own. I want to make interesting characters, to craft amazing stories and tales around a solid lore." And while I'm certainly not doing it by myself, I'm participating in something that's given me some of the most writing fun I've ever had, the most engaging project I've ever taken part in. And Monty, him, his works, he inspired so much of that. I wish I could have met the man in person, but now, I'm grateful that I even knew what RWBY was. Without it I'm really not sure where I'd be. Monty was very important to me, and I'm heartbroken to see him go, and to think of his family and friends going through this time.

This man inspired so much creativity in me and others. I'm not letting that go to waste, and I'm going to do my best to be grateful in mourning. A world that's lost Monty is by far better than a world that never had him, and I will never forget that.

NekoNekoChan153:

So... Monty's gone…

You know, when I first saw his creations of Dead Fantasy and Haloid, I was superbly awed and amazed. Even though I never met Monty, I want to say that he was a cool and talented guy.

"Broken wings won't hold you down."

Broken wings won't hold Monty down and we know it.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."

Red like roses fills our dreams and brings us to the place he rests.

"I may fall."

He may have fallen, but he fell without his dreams dying and he won't fall forever.

"Time to say goodbye."

It will never be time to say goodbye to him, because he's always there in our hearts, even if we didn't meet him.

"I will cling, I will clutch,

I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away."

I won't leave, I won't go,

I will stay with you all our days."

We'll cling, clutch, and hold onto him for the last time but we won't turn away, leave or go. We stayed with him all our days even though we weren't there, but on February 1st, 2015, it was the last day we stayed with him.

Inside his computer, Team RWBY is probably mourning along with us.

To those people who think that RWBY will or should be canceled, no. RWBY should be finished in memory of Monty.

Lie Ren will live on with a different voice.

Monty will always be in our hearts and he will always be in our memories even if we don't remember him anymore or if we've never met him before.

June 22nd, 1981 - February 1st, 2015

May you kindly scatter Monty.

The Bespectacled Guy:

Monty's work has been an important part of my life for almost two years now. His work ethic and ambition have fueled my plans to become a 3D animator. He was a brilliant man and will be missed by everyone on this wiki (as the other messages demonstrate) and by an audience of hundreds of thousands of people across the world. What a remarkable individual.

My thoughts go out to you all above any others. The devastation felt by his fans cannot possibly compare to what you all are going through right now. I wish you nothing but peace and love.

Best wishes, The Bespectacled Guy

Anonymous:

I just wanted to say, my heart goes out to you all. Monty was a great inspiration to me. If it wasn't for him, I may have never become an artist, something I now enjoy fondly. In these times when someone we love or look up to passes away, we always try to think of all the good times and forget about all the bad times. Trying to think of the ways we can follow the good examples they made for us. We will all miss him.

I hope that this letter brings you some comfort.

Sincerely and with best wishes, Anonymous.

Smiegle2:

I first discovered my love of writing, of creating, as a direct result of some of Monty's work. I started writing shortly after seeing the 'Black' Trailer as a way to both get more RWBY and to empty some space in my cluttered mind. Now, nearly 2 years after that trailer aired, I have completed 2 books, revised them both several times, and am in the process of writing sequels for them both and have planned at least a dozen more books that are either further sequels or just out of the blue ideas. All of this, and what I will create later, is the direct result of Monty Oum's life, and I'm not the only one either.

I can't even begin to imagine what you, Monty's friends and family are going through, that is not a talent of mine, but know he will be sorely missed. The world has lost one its best. I wish you all the best and will continue to pray for you.

Sincerely, Smiegle2 AKA Jonathon Collins

Drih (aka Adriele, a teacher from Brazil who loves animations more than everything else):

Wow… goddammit, it's still hard to talk about him, my mind sometimes shuts down and refuses to process that one fact. But… here we go.

I remember finding Dead Fantasy first, in 2009. And God, I thought that was the best thing since bacon was invented. I created theories, I showed that to everyone I knew, whether they liked Final Fantasy/DoA/Kingdom Hearts or not. It was just… incredible. Brilliant. That was the first time I've heard about him.

Years passed. I haven't heard much of him, but tbh I didn't look for much info either. Life happens, you get dragged by duties and stuff. But if someone asked me about Dead Fantasy, I'd still turn into an irrational fangirl. Around that time, I've heard about RWBY, and I remember tumblr was freaking the fuck out about it. And they had every single reason to do it, that first trailer was mindblowing.

And then I discovered the same guy who created one of my favorite fanworks ever was also the mastermind of this new project. It was 2009 coming back to me and man, I was so happy for it. And I started digging more. Watched the first season, saw a lot of fanworks… and started seeing some pictures of a guy who looked like he has been pulled straight out of a shounen anime or a Square Enix game. Monty. How can you not like someone who is obviously living his dreams to their fullest like that?

And then I heard about him falling ill. I got so scared, so worried. And the worry became an amount of pain I really didn't expect to feel. It's the first time I experienced the death of someone whose work was so important to me. I got sad, and angry, goddammit, he was only 33 and it wasn't fair at all!

But (and once again I have to thank tumblr) I realized that was not the way he would want any of his fans to think. I admit, I don't follow any other RT works, but in the last days I've read so much about him. His way of working, his thoughts, his passion, his love for everything he did, his will to work, work, work, create, create, create. And I'm so grateful I got to realize it, and even more grateful because I had the chance to know the work and the life of a genuinely incredible person, in all ways.

Anonymous:

I've read a lot of stories about people inspired by him. People who will be animators, game designers, writers, musicians. People who will follow their dreams. People who won't give up. So please, please, please, every one of you: don't ever forget this. We just lost a man who had too many dreams but fought as hard as he could for all of them. Let's do the same. Let's cherish the memories, the inspiration, his amazing works. Let's send love, support and good energies to his family and friends… and to each other too. My heart goes to all of you, every single one of you.

Rest in peace, Monty, and thank you for everything. We'll keep moving forward, and we'll sure as hell make you proud.

Dex Castro:

Monty,

You were a great influence to me. It is thanks to you and thanks to RWBY that I have become interested in concept art and animation. In the last half year, I have really struggled to find decisiveness and motivation in my art. However sad it may be, your passing has made me realize that 'one life is not a long time'. You were never idle, you were always accomplishing something.

I'll be creative for you, Monty. I can only hope to do you justice.

Forever changed,

\- Dex Castro

I142:

I had first started watching RvB in 2012, didn't hear about Monty Oum until after I had watched through season 10 (which had just come to a close) when I saw a video where Burnie talked about when RT hired him. Since then, as I have seen the things he made, and heard more about Monty himself, I have gained immense respect for him, quite possibly more so than anyone else I've heard of. I wish I had the chance to meet him in person. When things like this happen, I feel incredibly sad, but there is a point at which I stop feeling sad myself, and start feeling more sorry for the people who knew him personally, so I say to anyone who knew Monty personally who read this, I can't possibly know how you feel, however bad I feel, you must feel ten times worse. All I can do is say that I am so very sorry for your loss.

Goodbye Monty Oum, You will be greatly missed.

HonorZealot:

I first found out about RT through Haloid, which was something I always liked to watch, and then through that, saw RvB. As I saw that Monty made a new show, I was excited, and got hooked on RWBY. I am terribly sorry for his passing, and will forever remember Febuary 1 as Monty Day.

Andrew S-997:

To the RT staff, Sheena, and the rest of Monty's family:

Unlike many others here, I never got the chance to meet Monty. To me, he was always a speck of light in the distance, an inspiration to always try harder, to push that boundary, and be creative – with dedication and effort, you could do something wonderful.

For me, this inspiration manifested in my love of writing. I have always loved creating universes and stories, but my busy schedule had all but erased that part of my life as of late. Monty's love for creativity and constant push for the community to invent caused me to try again, however – and I never realized how much I had missed it. I now write regularly as a hobby, and I couldn't be happier – But Monty has done so much more for me.

I, like all others here, am I member of the RWBY wiki. And while many of us came here out of interest for the show, intending to grow our knowledge and better understand the wonderful universe of RWBY, we found something else here as well – each other. This community has grown and embraced one another in amazing and wonderful ways. What started off as a small group of fans dedicated to logging facts about a little start-up anime project has turned into a group of genuinely loving, caring, and friendly people you could lose yourself for hours talking too. I find many among our number that I would gladly call friend, and many more that I would look upon for advice in troubled times. I genuinely do love them all – We're a family, and we look after one another. We've helped people through depression. We've started relationships. We've given the trapped a place to escape, a home to the lost, and friends to the friendless. We've done so much – and it's all purely because of Monty. Monty created RWBY, RWBY created us, and thus, all the good that we've ever done rests solely on his shoulders. Without Monty, we wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be helping each other – It was Monty who gave the friendless a friend. It was Monty who gave the lost a place to stay. It was Monty who extended a hand in times of need. This community owes its life to Monty - for without Monty, we wouldn't be the family I love so dearly.

And for that, I owe Monty an insurmountable gratitude and debt. We all do.

While I cannot hope to understand the depth of your pain and loss, I...

\- Andrew S-997

Karolina Helena Megal:

To Rooster Teeth Cast and Crew:

I discovered Rooster Teeth through RWBY in late 2013, more precisely, through Ruby Rose. I was on Tumblr, and on the sidebar where it recommends you new blogs to follow, it would continue to insist I followed a Ruby Rose roleplay blog. Everyday, the recommendation would be there, even if I had never posted anything Rooster Teeth related on my blog.

It eventually tired me out and I clicked to see what it was. I remember that just by seeing the gif-icons the blog used I assumed it had to be from a game because of the animation style. And I walked away from the blog telling myself that as good as it looked I didn't have time to play video games.

But, once again, the fact that blog kept being recommended to me bet me and I googled "RWBY". I gave the Wikipedia entry a look and was surprised to see it was a series rather than a video game. I was instantly attracted by the idea of the character being based off fairytales and the colour naming rule.

I looked up and found the series on the RT official channel. After watching the first episode of Volume 1, I looked up and found a Spanish FanSub so I could watch it with my mother.

When we were done with Volume 1, I couldn't wait for Volume 2. I spent hours a day surfing YouTube watching AMVs. This is how I realised I had missed the Trailers. I went, watched them on RT's official website and almost immediately started to participate in the community. I made myself an account of the RWBY forums in the wikia and started roleplaying in Tumblr.

When I had to spend a week in hospital in January 2014 after I had brain surgery, I spent the days in care re-watching RWBY on my phone.

When RWBY Volume's 2 trailer was released, I was following the panel through live stream on my computer. I do not lie when I say I jumped of pure excitement and joy, neither do I lie when I say the minute the video was put up on the RT website, I run with my laptop in hand to show it to my mother.

It was following Monty's Twitter and Facebook updates that I rediscovered my interest in animation and digital art in general.

Looking up the character allusions for RWBY I found literature to read that I would have never become interested in otherwise. Before RWBY I would have never thought a soundtrack could have so much significance.

And I am being thoroughly honest when I say that the RT Community is the fandom I am the most glad to have joined. It is not simply RT creating content and, us, the fans consuming it; there is something in the way that, you, the cast and crew reach out to the fans and the fans are allowed to reach out to you that makes the Community different from your average fandom. And I think that, albeit, under sad circumstances, the past few days served all as proof of that.

To Sheena:

I will not pretend to understand the pain and grief you have been going through during the past days and that you still have ahead of you.

I do not think there are words in any language I could use to even begin to attempt to comfort you.

But know this, while it's true that I personally would have probably never come across your work had it not been through Monty's re-twits, you are an inspiration on your own.

You are an overwhelming creative force with abilities that expand across an amazing variety of fields.

And I will be looking forward to you next work, whatever it is, wherever it is in the form of illustration, cosplay, writing or animation.

Be well.

To Monty's father, brothers and sisters:

In all honestly, I had only vaguely heard or read anything about you before the terrible and sad events that motivate this writing. It is safe to say I didn't know the names of many of you until recently.

I will not attempt to offer words of comfort or comprehension. I'm not even sure that you will even want to read this.

However, just in case you decide that you are even minimally interested on the words of a complete stranger, while I cannot give you anything that even resembles an answer or a remedy to the inexplicable tragedy that has hit, I do can assure you that Monty's life was not in vain.

His life certainly ended earlier than anyone's should, and abruptly. I cannot say that he did everything he wanted to do with it, but I am absolutely positive that he didn't waste not even one single moment of it. That he used every single second of his lifetime to the fullest.

And that, while certainly he will be remembered through all his creative work, his biggest legacy to many of us will be the life example he left behind. And that thanks to him, more people than it is possible to imagine will live their lives to their fullest, working their hardest to achieve what they want.

In summary, Monty's greatest legacy will be that he bettered people all across the world.

Take care.

Monty always said, "Keep Moving Forward."

In his honor, for his sake, we will do just that. We will keep moving forward, in creativity, in creation, in life.

Sincerely, The RWBY Wiki


End file.
